


Happily Ever After

by dystini



Series: The Conor Effect [4]
Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gentle Fendom, Light Bondage, Mistress/slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: Alex, James, Conor and my OFC live happily ever after.  Sex...so much sex.I decided to split this off into its own story and hopefully the last in the series.  I wanted to bring in more of Alex and James.  Updates will be sporadic with no set dates.  I do have some events in mind that will take place on specific dates but other than that, I'll write and post when inspired.As always, this is absolute fantasy with bits of reality as it suits me.
Series: The Conor Effect [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817725
Kudos: 4





	1. Happy Birthday James

She grinned as she took James by the hand, leading him from the room, Alex and Conor still calling naughty suggestions after them. They’d had a wonderful dinner and then James had opened his gifts but now it was time for her special present.

As always she’d asked what he wanted and as always he’d said he just wanted her so that’s what she gave him. They entered his bedroom and she stood in front of the bed, waiting for him. He walked towards her and she could see the love and lust in his eyes. He cupped the back of her head as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly at first, gradually increasing the intensity. Her hands went to his chest, fingers curling into his shirt as she kissed him back.

His hands lifted the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it aside. His lips returned to hers for a long moment before drifting down her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, moaning softly as his lips and tongue drifted over her skin, tracing her collarbones. He pushed her gently onto the bed, following to lavish attention on her breasts. He licked and kissed, sucking and nibbling gently on her nipples as she gasped and moaned. He stopped to remove the rest of her clothing and then his own before returning to the bed.

He leaned on the bed next to her, his cock hard and ready. “Would you, darling?” he asked.

He didn’t have to say more. “Of course,” she smirked. “You know I love sucking your cock.” Her voice was low with a seductive growl and he shivered with delight.

She pushed him onto his back, crawling between his legs. He watched as she lowered her head, her tongue darting out to lick at the head of his cock. He groaned as her eyes met his, her lips sliding over his skin as she took him into her mouth. Her hands slid over his thighs, her nails leaving faint pink trails as her lips moved over his cock. She pulled back, licking up and down the length, small moans and hums escaping her as she enjoyed him. He moaned, eyes closed, head thrown back, every sound she made sending a jolt of pleasure through him. He could barely call out a warning before he came but she had been expecting it and took it all. She licked him clean as he panted, sprawled on the bed before her.

When he recovered her sat up. “Your turn,” he growled.

She took his place on the bed, spreading her legs invitingly. He nuzzled his way up her thighs, nipping and licking as his beard scraped against her skin. His nose brushed her clit as he buried his face, his tongue probing as deep as it could inside her. She moaned, opening her legs even further. He licked and lapped, exploring her folds before moving to her clit. He sucked on it, teeth gently grazing her tender skin as she writhed on the bed, mewing and moaning as the pleasure built. It took just two fingers and a twitch of his tongue and she came with a loud moan, thrusting against him.

He withdrew, waiting for her breathing to calm. She opened her eyes, a little surprised that he wasn’t already inside her until she saw the mischievous look on his face.

“Tell me you want me, darling,” he smirked.

She smirked right back, getting to her knees in front of him. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, one hand lightly caressing his chest as she kissed and licked up his neck to his ear.

“I want you, James,” she whispered huskily, her teeth nipping at his earlobe. She switched to his other ear, her hand moving down his body to grasp his cock. “I want to feel your hard cock inside me fucking me hard.” Her breath ghosted over his skin as she moaned ever so softly in his ear. She moved to look deep into his eyes. “Take me, James,” she begged.

With a deep growl, he pushed her down, his cock driving into her almost before her ass hit the bed. He took her roughly, long strokes of his cock filling her completely. She met him stroke for stroke, her nails dragging down his back as her teeth sunk into his shoulder. He growled, fucking her harder and faster, his motions almost animalistic. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him deeper, her moans and whimpers filling his ears. She screamed his name as she came, clinging to him as her body twitched and shuddered beneath him. He followed immediately, his long guttural moan mixing with her scream as he thrust hard into her, his hips pushing her into the bed. He collapsed on top of her, both of them sweaty and panting.

As they caught their breath he raised his head to look at her. She gave him a tired but satisfied smile. 

“Happy Birthday, James,” she whispered. 

He kissed her and grinned. “Best birthday ever.”


	2. Happy Birthday Conor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up everyone, this is a doozy….a behemoth...of a chapter. It’ll be a wild ride. You may want/need to take breaks.

Of course, Conor had to be different. She’d asked him what he wanted for his birthday, explaining their tradition. He’d asked for time to think about it and came back to her with his request.

She woke slowly, snuggling into the warm body behind her, his fingers gently running up and down her arm. She became aware of Conor’s voice softly calling to her.

“Mistress, it’s time to wake up.”

She stretched, shifting onto her back, opening her eyes to see Conor smiling down at her.

“Good morning, Mistress. I have breakfast ready for you.”

She pushed herself to a sitting position, allowing him to place a tray over her legs. He stood next to the bed, waiting expectantly. She looked at him as she took a sip of her juice, making him wait a bit longer before giving her first command of the day,

“Strip, slave,” she ordered. “And do it slowly.”

She ate while she watched him. He lifted his shirt, slowly, as she had commanded, pulling it over his head. He put it to the side. She stifled a giggle as he struck a pose, showing off for her. His hands went to his waistband, opening his jeans. He pushed them down, stopping for a few moments just before freeing his cock, knowing that she loved low slung jeans and how they exposed his hip bones. She licked her lips as she looked at him, growling low in her throat in appreciation of the sight. With a sigh, she motioned for him to continue as she took another bite of her food. He pushed his jeans down all the way, his cock springing free as he’d gone without underwear that morning. He kicked his jeans to the side and stood there, proudly on display for her.

He was sure he could feel the heat of her gaze as her eyes swept over his body. His cock twitched when her eyes stopped on it and she smiled.

“Turn around, slave,” she ordered.

He obeyed and she spent the last few bites of her breakfast admiring the muscles of his back.

“Take the tray.” 

He set it outside the door, closing it when he was done. Alex or James would take it away as she had arranged. He grabbed his collar and returned to her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“On your knees, slave.”

He sank to his knees, presenting the collar to her on upraised hands. She took it from him. She ran her fingers over the leather, looking into his eyes. She fastened it around his neck, hooking her fingers under it and tugging as she bent to kiss him, her other hand threading into his hair, pulling his head back. The kiss was hard and rough, claiming him as hers. She released him abruptly, smirking as he swayed slightly, dazed by the intensity of the kiss.

“You’re mine, slave.” she barked.

“Yes, Absolutely, Forever,” he responded.

She smiled. “Good boy.” She paused, studying him critically. “Your hair is getting long. I’m not sure I like it.”

He looked at her, obviously unsure how to respond. She ran her hand over his cheek to the back of his head, combing her fingers through his hair.

“But it does have its uses.” 

She tightened her fingers, grabbing his hair. She pulled his head back and bent, licking his throat below his collar. She nipped gently and he moaned. She tugged on his head again, getting him to just the right position to kiss him, long and deep and hungry. She released him, smiling as he panted, his eyes closed.

“Thank you, Mistress,” he murmured as he caught his breath.

She sat on the bed. She’d put quite a bit of thought into how this day would go and had decided to push the boundaries a little bit.

“Play with yourself, slave,” she ordered, laying on her side, watching him intently.

His eyes opened wide. “Mistress?”

“You heard me. I want to watch you touch yourself.”

She grinned, seeing his blush spread down to his chest as he brought his hand to his cock. His hand faltered as he slid it up and down the length. He closed his eyes and his movements grew more confident. His breathing began to quicken and his hand moved a little faster. She sat up, moving to the edge of the bed, leaning down.

“Open your eyes, Conor,” she said softly. “Look at me.”

He obeyed, his hand slowing a little.

“Keep going.”

He sped up, panting heavily, his eyes locked on hers. She slipped off the bed, going to her knees in front of him, never losing eye contact. She waited as he sped up a little more, tiny moans escaping his lips. She could tell he was close, oh so close. She reached out, putting her hand on his.

“Stop now, slave,” she commanded. “Let go.”

“Noooooo.” he cried. “Please, Mistress, let me finish.” She pulled his hand away from his cock.

“Not yet, my slave. Put your hands behind your back.”

He obeyed, whining deep in his throat as his rock hard cock twitched in front of him.

“You are not allowed to touch yourself for the rest of the day,” she told him.

“Yes, Mistress.” He could not keep the whimper out of his voice.

She left him there as she got up and went to her dresser. She chose her clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Coming back out she went to her desk, grabbing a pillow on her way.

She sat in the chair, dropping the pillow on the floor next to her. “Come here,” she commanded.

He obeyed, kneeling on the pillow facing her. She pulled up a file on her computer and got to work, ignoring him for the moment. After a while she sat back in her chair, eyes still on the screen as she reached out, caressing his neck around his collar. Her fingers trailed over his shoulder and down his chest before she pulled her hand back to type something on the keyboard. A few minutes later she reached for him again, this time brushing her fingers over his cock. He groaned as she wrapped her fingers around him, stroking him lightly a few times before releasing him.

She worked for a short period and then turned to face him, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him gently, her hands sliding over his skin to caress his shoulders as the kiss grew heated. She pulled away.

“You’re being a very good boy. Not too much longer now.”

She turned back to her work, now very interested in finishing it as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, she ran into a problem that took all of her attention as well as taking much longer to resolve than she had planned. She was almost done when she noticed him shiver out of the corner of her eye. 

She turned to him. “Are you cold, my slave?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Get into bed and cover up,” she ordered him.

“But...”

“Do not argue with me,” she said sharply.

He crawled into her bed, pulling the blankets up to his neck. She hurried through the rest of her work. Getting up from her desk she stretched and then stripped off her clothing. She got into the bed, slipping under the covers, pressing up against Conor’s back. She rained kisses all over his neck and shoulder, her hand sliding around to caress his chest.

“In the future, I expect you to tell me when you are cold, slave.” Her harsh voice was at complete odds with her caring actions and words.

He shivered but this time she could tell it wasn’t from being cold. “Yes, Mistress. I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“Good boy,” she whispered in his ear. “Roll over for me.”

He did, shifting until he was facing her. She tipped his head up so she could kiss him, then lightly pressed his face between her breasts. She leaned on one arm, petting his hair, feeling his beard coarse against her skin. He slipped an arm over her, his hand splayed on her back as he cuddled into her.

A few minutes later she spoke. “You’ve been very good this morning so I’m going to give you a treat, my slave.”

“What kind of treat, Mistress?”

“I’m going to make you come.”

She pushed him onto his back, shoving the blankets to the bottom of the bed as she climbed in between his legs. He gasped as her lips slid down on his still hard cock, her hand wrapping around the base. He moaned, still quite sensitive, as her tongue swirled around the head as she slid him in and out of her mouth. It didn’t take long before he was panting, hips thrusting as she sucked on him. He groaned as he came, head thrashing back and forth on the bed. She cleaned him up while he recovered, pulling the blanket back up to cover them as she cuddled into his side.

“Thank you, Mistress,” he said, once he could speak again.

She just smiled and snuggled closer as she thought about her afternoon plans. There was a knock on the door and James’ voice called out “Lunch.” She called out her thanks.

“Should I go get it, Mistress?”

“Give it a few minutes.”

“We’ve got to figure out a way to tell them about all this. I don’t like hiding from them.”

“I know. I don’t like it either but it’s not like I can just say ‘Oh, by the way, Conor’s my slave sometimes and wears a collar.’ while we’re eating dinner.”

He snorted, picturing the scene. “True.”

She lightly slapped his hip. “Go get our lunch.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

After lunch, they lazed around on the bed, too full to do anything. She idly ran her hand up and down his chest as he lay on his back. 

“Tell me a fantasy.”

He looked at her in surprise. “Umm, I dunno, Mistress.”

She sat up, glaring down at him, “I said, tell me a fantasy.

He took a deep breath, looking away from her as he spoke. “Well, I’d kinda like to wear my collar out in public. Maybe with a leash. I’m not sure.” He paused and then continued, almost mumbling. She leaned closer to hear him better. “I mean, I know I can’t. I can only imagine how nasty some people would be and how people would misunderstand. But I still wish I could.”

She slid closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. “I wish you could, too. Maybe someday, in front of trusted friends.” She hugged him tightly. “Oh, I just had an idea. What if we got you a small dog collar? You could wear it on your wrist like a bracelet. I bet most people wouldn’t even notice it but you and I would know when it means.”

He looked at her, smiling. “I like that idea. I want to do it.” He made as if to get up but she held him in place.

“Not right now, my slave.” She tugged on the collar around his neck. “You’ve got your real collar on right now. You don’t need the other one just yet. Besides, I’ve got an idea I want to look into first.”

He looked at her quizzically.

“Not telling. If I can make it work I want it to be a surprise.”

He pouted slightly. Yes, Mistress.” he sighed.

“Tell me another fantasy.” She ordered softer this time.

“Ummm...I’d like to be restrained completely. Arms, legs, blindfold, gag...everything.” He blushed bright red and looked away again.

She grinned. “That, we can do. All except the gag. I don’t have a proper one and besides...” she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. “I love hearing all the lovely noises you make.” He tried to pull away in embarrassment but her grip on his chin was too firm. She leaned down, kissing him hungrily. “On your back,” she growled. 

She hopped off the bed, rummaging in a drawer for a handful of scarves. When she returned, he had pushed the blanket aside, laying on the bed, arms over his head, legs spread. She pulled out the shackles, fastening the cuffs around his wrists. She dragged her fingers over his hardening cock as she moved to the foot of the bed, tying scarves around each ankle and then to the bed. When she finished she sat next to his head, folding the remaining scarf carefully.

“This is a new thing so remember your safe word.” she reminded him as she wrapped the scarf around his head, tying it on the side by his ear.

“Yes, Mistress,” he whispered, already starting to breathe heavier in anticipation and excitement. He tested his bonds, pulling at them, pleased that he could barely move. He felt the silk around his head and loved knowing that even if he opened his eyes, he would see nothing but darkness. He waited, somehow both patient and impatient, for her first move.

He felt her move on the bed and then her soft breath on his chest but she did not touch him or lick him or even kiss him. She moved again and breathed on a different spot and then another. He squirmed slightly, wishing she would do more, nearly aching for her touch. She moved again and he felt her breath on his cock. He held himself still, resisting the urge to move his hips and brings his cock closer to her lips. She moved again and he tried to stifle a whimper.

“Patience, my slave.” her breath ghosted over his ear.

Over and over she breathed on different parts of his body, his neck, his chest, his stomach, his thighs, his cock, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please, Mistress. Touch me, please,” he begged.

He heard her chuckle as she moved again and then finally, her hand touched his chest, smoothing over his skin. He moaned at this simple touch and then moaned again when her lips and tongue followed the path her hand had taken. Then, all of a sudden, it seemed like her lips and tongue were everywhere, kissing over his chest, licking his nipples and all he could do was moan between panting breaths. He felt her teeth nipping along his collarbone, her tongue on his throat just below his collar. Her hands drifted over his shoulders, her nails dragging lightly over his skin. He shivered, shuddered with pleasure and then he felt her move lower.

He held his breath in anticipation as her tongue and lips moved down his stomach. Her tongue made long hot paths along his hipbones. He sensed more than felt her hovering over the head of his cock. His breath exploded out of him in a long hiss when her lips plunged down over his cock, her mouth hot and wet and surrounding him. He whimpered as he tried not to thrust, to let her do with him as she wanted. He was rewarded for his restraint when her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, her mouth moving up and down. Her tongue teased the head of his cock as she moved him in and out of her mouth. Her soft growls and hums drove him wild, knowing she was enjoying him as much as he was enjoying what she was doing.

He felt the need to come bubble up inside him and ruthlessly shoved it back. She had not given him permission. He knew he would not be punished if he came without permission. She didn’t like to punish him. Instead, she would be disappointed and that was immensely worse than any punishment she could give him. He made his hands into fists, driving his fingernails into his palms, the pain distracting him, helping him to hold back.

It didn’t help for long. They’d recently been working on overcoming her gag reflex and she was trying again, taking more and more of his cock into her mouth. The feel of her mouth around him was overwhelming, especially with the knowledge that she was doing it solely for his pleasure. He moaned, desperately trying to hold his hips still and not thrust like all of his instincts were screaming at him to do. He felt the need building again.

“Please, Mistress, may I come?” he begged, barely able to hold back.

As he mostly expected, she stopped, pulling away. “Not yet,” she told him.

He whined quietly as he tried to get his body to relax. She came up to sit beside him, removing the blindfold. She looked into his eyes for a moment, before cupping his cheek and kissing him.

“You are such a good boy, Conor. Did you like that? Was it as good as your fantasy?”

He nuzzled his cheek into her hand, looking up at her. “Yes, I really liked it. Thank you, Mistress. Although next time, maybe you could...ride me?” 

“Perhaps, if you’re good, my slave.” She kissed him again and pulled a blanket over him, leaving him restrained. She curled up next to him, leaning on one arm.

“Mistress?” he questioned.

“Yes, my slave?”

“Aren’t you going to release me?”

“No.”

“Oh.” he blinked in surprise.

She turned on a movie, idly caressing his chest as she watched. Now and then her hand would slide down his body, nails scraping along his thigh or fingertips drifting over his cock. He could never quite relax, everything she did kept him just on the edge. Just when he thought she’d let him calm down her hand dipped down, exciting him once more. When the movie ended, she turned off the tv and pulled the blanket off of him.

“We’re going to try something.”

“Yes, Mistress?” he asked curiously.

She didn’t answer in words but just straddled his head, knees against his shoulders, leaning forward to lay on his body.

He knew what she wanted, even if they’d never tried this particular position before. She adjusted her position so he could reach and he immediately ran his tongue through her folds. In return, she ran her tongue over his cock. He licked again and so did she. He found her clit and sucked on it. She sucked on just the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around it. He moaned, wondering how he was going to keep his concentration if she was going to keep doing that.

He focused, licking and probing at her, trying to ignore how her mouth moved over his cock. She took him deep and he groaned, his head falling back on the bed, hands flexing in his shackles. If he could just touch her, then he might have a chance.

“Come on, my slave. Don’t stop.” He could hear the amusement in her voice. 

He found her clit again, sucking and flicking his tongue over it. He was pleased to hear her gasp, pulling her head away from his cock. He kept at it, fixating on that one spot. She moaned, writhing on top of him, her concentration gone. She let her head rest against his cock, her cheek rubbing against him. He felt her nails digging into his thighs as he plunged his tongue inside her. He wiggled his tongue as deep as he could, then switched back to her clit as her moans grew louder. She came with a keening cry, pressing herself against his face. 

He lapped at her until she finally pulled away, grumbling, “Enough.”

She climbed off of him, panting, trembling slightly as she sat next to him on the bed.

“Good job, my slave. I think you deserve a reward.”

She put the blindfold on him again. He felt her moving on the bed and then her leg swung over him. He could feel her wet heat just brushing the head of his cock. He held his breath, waiting. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, taking her time, savoring every inch as it entered her. His breath exploded out of him as she hit bottom, sitting firmly against him.

She sat on him, not moving. He stifled a whine of displeasure, desperately wanting her to move, to ride him. She waited until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please, Mistress,” he begged.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me, Mistress. Use me, please, Mistress.”

“Like this?” She slowly rose up and slid back down on him, setting an easy rhythm.

“Yes, oh yes, Mistress.”

Her hands rested on his chest as she moved, keeping the slow pace. His hips rose up to meet her and she slapped his skin lightly.

“No.”

His hips stilled. “Mistress,” he whined.

“Tell me what you want, my slave.”

“More.”

“More what, slave?” she snapped.

“Harder, faster, please, Mistress.”

“I don’t know that you deserve that, slave. You’ve been quite whiny.”

“Please Mistress, I need you.” He tried and failed not to whine.

She picked up the pace a little, bracing her hands on the bed on either side of him. She ground down on him on every downstroke. He moaned, hands flexing in the leather cuffs as he longed to touch her. She sped up a little more, slamming down on him as his hips rose to meet her. He moaned louder, his head thrashing back and forth, pulling hard against his restraints.

“Please, Mistress, may I?” he panted.

“May you what?”

“May I come, please, Mistress.”

“Not yet.”

She kept moving on him, pushing him closer and closer to losing control.

“Please, Mistress. I can’t….I can’t...”

“Just a little bit longer now.”

He groaned. His ankles came free of the scarves as he flailed about. The bedframe creaked as his arms flexed, pulling on the shackles.

“Please...” he whimpered.

“You may come.”

His body convulsed as he came with a howl that was part pain, part pleasure. She held on to him, his cock deep inside her. His body finally relaxed and he collapsed bonelessly on the bed. She climbed off of him, hurrying to release his wrists and take off the blindfold. She curled around his head, running her fingers through his hair, soothing him with a never-ending litany of praise and love.

“You are such a good boy. I am so proud of you. I’m here. I love you.”

There was a frantic knocking on the door. “Is everything ok in there?” Alex called.

“Yes. We’re fine. Don’t worry.” she called back.

“You’re sure?” James asked, anxiously.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Conor chuckled, looking up at her with amused eyes.

“Conor?” Alex asked.

“I’m fine,” he called, his voice a bit hoarse.

“Alright.” Alex still sounded a bit unsure.

“What the hell? Did they think I killed you or something?”

“It’s good to know they care.”

“Yeah, I suppose. Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” He moved his arms gingerly. “Gonna be a bit sore tomorrow.” His face turned earnest. “Thank you, Mistress.”

“You’re quite welcome, my slave,” she replied, easily falling back into character. “Roll onto your stomach.”

He obeyed and she sat on him, lightly massaging his shoulders and upper arms.

“That feels so good, Mistress.” His moan was muffled by the pillow.

She moved to his neck and down his back, gently loosening the tension from his muscles. She slid off of him and gave a light slap to his ass.

“Come on. I need a shower.”

He dutifully followed her into the bathroom, getting the towels set up before stepping into the shower with her as she set the water to the right temperature.

“Wash me, my slave,” she ordered, standing under the hot spray.

He picked up the soap, working it into a good lather He drew her forward, out of the water. He smoothed the soap over her skin, starting at her shoulder and working down her arm, his fingers rubbing circles over every inch of skin. Reaching her hand, he held it up, massaging between every finger and around her wrist. He did the same to her other shoulder and arm before turning her around.

She braced against the shower wall as he started with a fresh handful of suds, his fingers working along the muscles of her neck and down her back, getting every inch of her skin. He got another dose of soap and knelt, his hands moving over her ass and down the backs of her legs, lifting each foot to carefully scrub all over them.

Turning her again, he started anew, his hands gliding over her neck and collarbone and down her chest, cupping a breast in each soapy hand, thumbs slipping over her nipples. She gasped, catching a glimpse of his grin before her eyes closed. He continued down over her ribs, rubbing the soap over her waist. Back on his knees, he washed her hips, moving down her legs and thighs, skipping over a certain place.

Returning to his feet, he guided her under the water, his hands all over her body, making sure all of the soap was rinsed off. He turned her around to face him.

“You missed a spot, slave.” she scolded.

“Just saving the best for last, Mistress.”

His freshly lathered hand slid in between her legs, soaping her up thoroughly. He turned her one last time, pressing himself against her back as he steered her under the water. He directed the spray between her legs, washing all the soap away, his fingers slipping through her folds to be sure she was clean.

Her head fell back against his shoulder as he continued to caress her, the hot water running down her body, his hot body behind her. His fingers found her clit, rubbing gently as he lowered his head to nibble on her neck, his beard scratchy against her skin. She moaned as he increased the pressure and speed of his fingers, occasionally slipping down to tease her entrance.

“Stop teasing, slave.” she breathed, arching against his hand.

“Yes, Mistress.”

He slid a finger inside her, working it in and out, quickly adding a second as she thrust her hips. His free hand came up to caress her breast, fingers playing with her nipple as she moaned. His lips and tongue explored her neck and shoulder as his thumb found her clit, his fingers still moving in and out of her body.

One hand reached back to grab his hip, the other resting on his arm as she struggled to stay standing, her moans growing louder. His hand moved from her breast to wrap around her waist, holding her up and against him as his hand continued playing between her legs. She came with a cry, nails digging into his skin as he plunged his fingers deep inside her.

He pulled his hand away, still holding her with the other, her head lolling against his shoulder. He awkwardly soaped up his hand and washed her once more, careful of her oversensitive flesh. One last rinse and he turned off the water and scooped her into his arms, carrying her out of the shower. She came back to her senses as he dried her, able to stand on her own as he dried himself.

They heard a knock on the door and James’ call of “Supper” as he carried her to the bed. He tucked her in and then went to get the tray, joining her in the bed to eat.

Afterward, she groaned and lay back. “It may have been a mistake to ask Alex to cook for us. I ate too much.”

“Me too. It’s just so good. How did you get him to agree, anyway?”

“I just went to him and James and said that you’d asked for a whole day with me, in my room, and could they please make and deliver lunch and supper to us.”

“And they just agreed?”

“Well, James did say, and I quote, ‘I didn’t know we could ask for a whole day.’ but other than that, they easily agreed.”

Conor laughed. “You might be in trouble next year now that they know they can ask for a whole day.”

“Maybe. Or maybe they’ll be the ones in trouble.” she giggled. “Put the tray outside the door and come back here and lay down.”

“What are you going to do, Mistress?” he asked as he did as she commanded.

“Look at you. I’m too full for anything else right now.”

“Mistress!” he protested, already starting to blush.

“Hush.”

She started at his ankles, running her fingers over his skin. She noted the fading marks from the scarves, rubbing them gently. She moved upward, caressing first one calf and the other. He squirmed as her fingers drifted over the back of his knees.

“That tickles, Mistress.”

She rubbed harder, taking away the ticklish sensation. Moving on to his thighs, she caressed those as well, her nails dragging up the inside, stopping just short of his balls. From there it was his hips and abdomen, skipping over his slowly hardening cock. She smoothed her fingers over his skin. She couldn’t help herself and bent to lick and kiss his hips, tasting his skin, nipping gently. He gave a low moan, his cock twitching next to her head.

She grinned as she moved higher. She didn’t spend a lot of time on his stomach, aware that he felt just as full as she did and not wanting to risk tickling and making him sick. Instead, she moved to his chest, trailing her fingers over the contours of his muscles, circling his nipples. She spent quite a bit of time on his chest, mesmerizing herself as she watched her fingers wander over his skin. He watched her, smiling softly. He’d never admit it since half the fun was protesting, but he loved when she just admired him like this. It made him feel wanted and adored and maybe even gorgeous like she kept saying he was.

Eventually, she moved on, fingers gliding over his collarbones and shoulders, tracing above and below his collar. She ran her fingers through his scruffy beard, scratching his chin as his eyes drifted shut. She traced his ears and rubbed behind them. She smoothed his eyebrows, rubbed his temples, and let her fingers slide over his forehead and comb through his hair. She leaned down and chastely kissed his lips, rubbing her cheek over his beard as she moved back down.

She paused and looked into his eyes. “You are gorgeous, my slave.”

“Am not, Mistress,” he argued, trying not to smile.

“Do not argue with me.” She knew the exchange had become a ritual between them and smirked at him thinking he was fooling her.

She pulled the blanket over them, settling with her head on his chest. She reached for his hand and he brought it to her. She rubbed over the marks on his wrist from the shackles before twining her fingers with his, letting their joined hands rest on his chest. She hummed contentedly as she snuggled into him.

She mentally went over her checklist, confirming that they’d done everything she’d thought of for the day. It had been a lot of effort but certainly worth it. She decided it was time he did some work.

When she was ready, she sat up and gave him a sexy smile. “Worship me, my slave,” she ordered.

His eyes lit up. “Yes, Mistress.” 

They swapped places on the bed and she snuggled into the warm spot he’d left behind.

“May I speak freely, Mistress?”

She noted the glint of mischief in his eyes and debated with herself for a moment.

“Yes, my slave.”

He grinned.

He lay on his side next to her, looking down at her. As she’d done to him earlier, he traced his fingers softly over the contours of her face, his eyes intense as they followed his fingers.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her.

It was soft and gentle at first, deepening into a long and passionate, hungry kiss. His lips slipped down to her neck, his tongue painting hot, wet paths along her skin. She tilted her head to give him better access, eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of his lips on her skin.

His breath ghosted over her ear, his voice, low and growly, “I love you.”

She shivered with delight. He moved lower. She groaned quietly as she felt his teeth nipping at her collarbones, his lips kissing every inch. His calloused hands glided over her breasts, fingers dragging over her nipples. His lips followed and she gasped, fingers sliding into his hair, gently holding him in place. He chuckled before devoting all of his attention to her breast, her gasps turning to moans as he licked and nibbled, sucking hard on her nipple.

“You’re so perfect...and delicious, Mistress.”

She didn’t have time to react to his words before he moved over to her other breast to do the same. Her hand fell from his head to fist into the sheets, back arching to offer him more. He took full advantage, tongue and lips and teeth moving from one breast to the other and back again as she moaned.

Finally, he moved lower, tongue laving over the skin of her hips. He nipped along her hipbone, skimming a fine line between tickling and pleasure. She tried not to writhe, letting him lick and kiss and nibble. He skipped to her knee, nuzzling his beard against it, licking up her thigh, his hands caressing her skin. He nosed briefly at her center, his breath cooling her wet heat. She whined when he stopped, going to her other knee. He slowly made his way up, nibbling and kissing.

He looked up into her eyes. “I’m the luckiest man in the world to have you as my Mistress,” he said earnestly before burying his face between her legs.

Once again, she had no time to react to his words as his tongue unerringly found her clit, flicking it over and over. He teased her entrance until she whimpered and tormented her clit with teeth and tongue while she moaned. She couldn’t help but thrust against him when he finally slid a finger inside her, quickly adding a second as he worked them in and out of her. He never let up on her clit, fingers and lips working in unison to bring her to her peak. She cried out as she came, thrashing on the bed. He held down her hips with his free arm, wringing every last bit of pleasure from her.

Finally, he stopped, grinning smugly at her as she panted on the bed. When she could move, she sat up and grabbed his chin, lust heavy in her eyes.

“Give me your cock now, slave.” she barked and he obeyed, getting into position when she let him go, plunging his cock into her with one hard thrust.

She moaned, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down on her as her legs wrapped around his hips.

“Fuck me hard, slave,” she growled.

His hips slammed her into the bed as he drove his cock into her. She clung to him, nails digging into his back. He grabbed her hips, shifting until he found just the right spot, pounding into it over and over until she came, crying out with pleasure.

He slowed but didn’t stop, fucking her with long slow strokes, letting her calm beneath him.

“Good boy.” she praised him as her breathing returned to normal.

“I’m not done yet, Mistress.”

He continued, his cock filling her with every thrust, slowing even more to make sure she felt every inch of him inside her. She nibbled on his shoulder, hands caressing his back.

“You feel so good, Mistress. So hot and wet around me. Sometimes I can’t believe I’m even allowed to do this.” he mumbled into her neck, his words almost a stream of consciousness as he thrust in and out of her. “Do you like it, Mistress? Am I making you feel good?”

“Yes, my slave. You make me feel very good,” she reassured him, pushing her hips up to meet his, taking him just a little bit deeper.

He stopped, pulling out, urging her to her hands and knees. “Please, Mistress, may I?” he begged.

She allowed it, wriggling her ass at him as she rested on her forearms. She moaned as he slid into her, his hands gripping her hips. He fucked her with a steady pace for a few minutes before reaching around to find her clit. He played with her as his cock slid in and out, quickly bringing her still sensitive body close to orgasm, his free hand slipping up to caress her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly. She moaned loudly as she came again, his arms going around her to hold her against him as she shuddered with pleasure.

He held her as she calmed, his cock still inside her.

“You’re going to kill me if you keep this up,” she complained, half-heartedly.

“Never,” he swore. “I just want to make you feel good.”

“You’re doing a good job.” She relaxed against him.

“One more time, please, Mistress.”

“Fine, as long as I don’t have to do anything.”

He carefully put her on the bed, helping her to roll onto her back. He lifted her legs, putting them on his shoulders as he slid into her again. He began thrusting, pausing to make a few minor adjustments in their positions before starting again, strong and steady. She was almost too sensitive but not quite and soon the pleasure began building. She panted and moaned, hands fisting into the sheets. He grunted with every hard thrust until she cried out with her orgasm. He thrust hard into her convulsing body, hips stuttering as he finally let himself go with a loud groan.

He let her legs slide off his shoulders, falling to the bed as he leaned over her, their sweat-soaked bodies still connected as pleasure shuddered through them. He pulled out, collapsing to the bed beside her, pulling her close. She put her head on his chest, listening as his heartbeat slowed to normal.

He slipped from beneath her, leaving her to recover. He quickly returned, scooping her into his arms. He carried her to the bathroom, lowering her into the bathtub, slipping in behind her. He pulled her back against his body as they luxuriated in the hot water.

The water was starting to cool when she turned to look at him. She cupped his cheek, kissing him gently.

“Did you like your present?” she asked.

“It was everything I wanted it to be and more. Thank you, Mistress.” 

“You’re quite welcome, my slave.” She tenderly removed his collar, setting it outside the tub.

After a quick wash and dry, they changed the sheets on the bed and crawled in together. He wrapped himself around her, snuggling his face into the back of her neck.

“Love you,” he murmured sleepily.

“Love you, too. Happy Birthday, Conor,” she replied.


	3. Christmas Eve

They gathered around the Christmas tree, a fire burning in the fireplace, the lights of the holiday decorations casting a soft glow over the room. The next day would be organized chaos with all of their families visiting at various times. Tonight was the calm before the storm, a peaceful night for just the four of them.

She knelt next to the tree, sorting through the presents, handing one to each of her boys and keeping one, the one Alex pointed out, for herself.

“No shaking them. They’re fragile,” she warned them.

She watched as Alex carefully unwrapped his gift while James and Conor tore into theirs like children. She smiled at the looks of awe upon all of their faces at the bottles of bourbon in their laps, each a hard to find one from each man’s wishlist.

“How did you manage to find these?” Alex asked as they showed each other their treasures.

“I’ve been hunting some of them down since last Christmas,” she replied.

“Thank you so much, sweetheart.” The others echoed Alex’s words. “Open yours.” he prompted her.

She unwrapped her gift to find an exquisite set of jewelry – necklace, bracelet and earrings – with her favorite gemstones, the tag saying it was from all three of them.

“Oh wow, they’re beautiful. Thank you all.” she breathed as she gazed down at the jewels sparkling in the lights.

“Can’t wait to see you wearing them...and nothing else,” James said with an exaggerated leer.

She laughed as she closed the box and set it aside. “Maybe, if you’re very good.”

“I’ll be good,” James swore.

They continued opening gifts, all books and other small things.

“I want you to open these all together,” she told them as she set large packages in front of each of them.

The men exchanged curious looks as they started opening the presents, revealing three guitars.

“And I got you all lessons.” She’d gotten herself a box of earplugs as well. She knew how competitive they were and anticipated several weeks of incessant bad guitar noises as they practiced.

“I can’t believe you remembered,” James said. “We barely talked about it back during quarantine.”

“Of course I remembered. I always make note of things like that.” she grinned at them. “How else could I surprise you like this?”

They all thanked her and then she opened her last present. She lifted the lid off of a thin box to reveal a piece of paper, a handwritten certificate.

_“We, Alex Rossi, James Hinchcliffe, Conor Daly, hereby swear to completely serve and obey you without question as your slaves for one evening.”_

All three signed it at the bottom.

“Oh, boys. I appreciate the thought, I really do but...” She pulled one last gift from under the tree and handed it to Conor.

“But I thought you liked being dominant,” Alex asked, obviously confused.

“Oh, I do.” She watched as Conor opened his present, his eyes lighting up when he saw what it was. “It’s just that Conor gives me all that I need in that area.”

“What do you mean?” James asked.

Conor dropped to his knees before her, holding out the miniature collar to her. Stamped into the black leather were the words _“Yes, Absolutely, Forever.”_ She took it from him, buckling it around his wrist.

She slipped her hand into his hair, tugging his head into position and kissed him. “Mine,” she growled.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Alex and James watched all of this with wide eyes.

“Conor is my slave and I am his Mistress. We have rules and protocols and this is completely consensual.” Conor nodded in agreement. She continued “And that’s why I have no need to try to dominate the two of you.”

“I tried to convince them to do something else, but they wouldn’t listen,” Conor said.

“Why didn’t you guys tell us sooner?” Alex asked.

“Never found the right opportunity. It’s not something we could bring up around the dinner table, is it?”

Alex and James both chuckled as they imagined it. “Pretty sure I’d have choked on my dinner,” Alex said.

“So is that what you two were doing for his birthday?” James asked.

“Yes. Absolute pain in the ass, trying to hide it from you. That’s when we decided to find a way to tell you.” She looked at both of them. “You’re ok with this?”

“Oh, yeah, absolutely,” James said. “Doesn’t bother me.”

“It’s a relief, actually. I don’t really enjoy being submissive.” Alex added. “But what about your gift?”

“I’ll think about it and figure out a substitute. Perhaps I’ll order you all to pamper me for an evening.”

Alex looked thoughtful. “I could work with that. Give us a few days of warning when you decide.”

“I will.”


	4. Redeeming her gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've started writing novels, in hopes of getting published. I'm not abandoning this story, but updates will be super sporadic.

In the end, she did ask for pampering for her Christmas gift so the three men put their heads together and tried to come up with a whole day of ways to pamper her.

She woke to James’ voice soft in her ear, his hand gently shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and then closed them again, not quite able to believe what she’d seen. She tried again and the image didn’t change. Conor and Alex stood naked next to the bed, the former with a huge grin on his face. She rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes. Looking at James, lounging on the bed next to her, she noted that he too was naked.

“Good morning.” they chorused.

She groaned. It was too early for shenanigans. James coaxed her to sit up and placed a box in her lap.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“You’ll need it today,” he answered.

She opened it to find a luxuriously thick and warm robe. Alex took it from her and put it around her shoulders, helping her to get her arms into the sleeves. She left it open, most of it bunched up behind her back as Conor placed a tray over her lap. It was a bit unnerving to eat her breakfast surrounded by three naked men, especially when they were all watching her. She had a suspicion that it would be a weird day but they were trying and that’s what really mattered. When she’d finished eating Alex took the tray away and Conor helped her out of bed.

“If you want anything today, just say it and one of us will get it for you,” James told her. “We’ve got a few things planned but you can change it at any time.”

“Alright.” She started making her way to the bathroom.

“What do you need?” Conor asked, getting in her way.

She stared at him. “Unless you’ve figured out how to pee for me, you can’t help.”

“Oh.” he sheepishly stepped out of her way.

Alex had rejoined them by the time she came out of the bathroom and they guided her to the living room. Soon she was ensconced on the couch under a blanket, a book in hand, a beverage nearby. She shook her head, sighing quietly as she opened her book. She was right, this was going to be a weird day. She tried to read but was distracted as Conor spread a blanket on the floor near the fireplace. The three still naked men lounged upon it having a low-voiced conversation. She pretended to read, watching as they talked, one or another of them glancing at her every minute or so.

After a while, she managed to get engrossed in her book and didn’t immediately notice the hands on her ankle. She looked down to see James grinning mischievously up at her.

“Just a foot massage.”

She snorted. _Just_ a foot massage...right. His face had ulterior motives written all over it. Still, it felt pretty good and she’d be a fool if she thought she’d get through this day without any sex. Actually, she’d be pissed if she did. His hands worked over her foot and ankle, careful not to tickle. She slipped her other foot into his lap, just to remind him that she had two legs that required attention. Obediently he switched to the other foot. Slowly but surely he worked his way up to her knees, slipping his head under the blanket that covered her as his hands massaged her thighs.

He pushed her robe to the sides as his hands slid up over her hips, coaxing her to move towards the edge of the couch. She set her book aside and slouched on the couch, giving him the space he needed. His head was just a bump under her blanket as she felt his beard rubbing on her skin. Honestly, she should have a permanent case of beard burn with as much as all three of them liked rubbing their faces on her skin. Somehow, she seemed to be immune to it. She closed her eyes, putting her head back as she waited for him to make his move. She could feel him breathing and grimaced when she realized that just the simple feel of his breath on her was making her wetter. He nuzzled against her thigh.

Tired of his teasing she grabbed the bump of his head through the blanket, pulling him closer. He chuckled and ran his tongue through her folds.

“Finally.” she breathed, prompting him to chuckle again. His mischievousness was going to do her in one day.

She tightened her thighs on his head for a moment as a warning. He got the hint and dove in, his tongue licking and probing. Oh, he had the best tongue out of all three of them and he loved using it on her. His hands went to her hips, long fingers kneading her skin as he found her clit. He sucked on it, his tongue swirling around the little nub. She gasped, her hand tightening on his head beneath the blanket. He dipped lower, his tongue slipping inside her, his nose brushing her skin. That nose was a weapon in and of itself and she loved it too.

“James.” she whimpered, tilting her hips in a silent plea for more. Would he never stop torturing her?

He obeyed, one hand sliding down her skin to creep between her thighs. He teased her with one finger, lips sucking on her clit. She whined, squirming. His finger slipped inside her and then another, moving in and out. Her breath caught in her throat, something between a sigh and a groan escaping her lips. He added a third finger. She thrust against his hand, panting heavily. She was close, oh so close. He curled his fingers just so and she cried out, teetering on the edge. He seemed to sense it, his tongue worked over her clit insistently, his fingers fucking her hard. She convulsed back arching, pushing into his face and hand, along low groan forcing its way from her throat. He slowed, easing her back down.

She lay sprawled on the couch, breathing gradually slowing as he fought his way out of the blanket. He emerged with a triumphant look on his face. Her body felt like jelly as she forced herself into a less precarious position on the couch. She had the feeling she’d feel like jelly a lot today. If James was any example, they were going to put in their best efforts. She threw the blanket to the side and beckoned to him. He came closer, bracing his hands on either side of her.

She curled her fingers into his beard and tugged him close to her face. “You’re going to fuck me now, James.”

“Yes, darling.” His eyes sparkled with mischief.

She tightened her grip and saw him wince with pain. “No games,” she warned. She wanted his cock and she wanted it _now_.

She let him go and he nodded, pulling away to put on a condom. They always used condoms when they knew someone else would get a turn after them. She was on birth control so that wasn’t a concern. She opened the belt of her robes and slipped her arms out of the sleeves, watching him through slitted eyes. He lifted her legs, hooking them over his hips as he got lined up. With no ceremony at all, he plunged deep inside her.

“God, yes.” she moaned. Sometimes, she thought his cock was her favorite cock.

She locked her legs around him, reaching for him with greedy hands. He grabbed her ass, pulling her tight against him. He began thrusting as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. She nuzzled into him, humming with pleasure at the feel of his cock moving in and out of her. He fucked her hard and fast. It felt so good. She moaned into his skin, hearing his grunts and groans in her ear. Her nails dug into his back as she bit his shoulder, her tongue soothing over his skin immediately after. He yelped in surprise, then growled, his hands gripping her tighter, his cock pushing deeper inside her. Good, that was what she wanted.

She moaned, tilting her hips for a better angle. Her pleasure built. The sounds he made told her that he wouldn’t last much longer. He knew it too, pulling back just enough to get his hand between them. His fingers found her clit and just a few expert motions had her crying out as an intense orgasm rocked through her. His hand returned to her ass as he slammed his cock into her, groaning as he came less than a minute later. His hips jerked sporadically as his head fell to her shoulder, his breath heavy on her skin. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his shoulder. He lifted his head to look at her, resting his forehead against hers.

“Well done,” she whispered. He chuckled. She brushed her lips to his. “Love you.”

“Love you too, darling.” He withdrew, standing on wobbly legs for a moment before leaving the room.

Before she could move, Conor was there with a warm, damp cloth, gently wiping her clean. When that was done he helped her back into her robe and covered her with the blanket. She settled comfortably into the corner of the couch. Her gaze drifted over Conor’s naked body. What James had done to her had only heightened her senses. She was very tempted to order Conor onto his back so she could ride him...for hours...or until whatever they had planned for lunch, whichever came first. No, she’d save that for another day, perhaps when Conor was wearing his collar.

Her eyes fell on his hard cock. He’d told her that he liked watching the others with her. It only made him more eager for when it was his turn. Her body throbbed with need but she decided that she wanted to savor this day. She’d save Conor for after lunch...mostly.

“Come here.” she patted the arm of the couch. “Sit.”

He did, one foot on the floor, the other on the couch next to her. She slipped an arm behind his knee, curling her fingers around his leg, and rested her head on his thigh. With her free hand, she ran her fingers over his cock.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Playing.” she purred. It was one of her favorite activities.

“Oh.”

She smiled at the pleased tone of his voice. He liked it as much as she did. He made himself more comfortable, incidentally giving her better access. She closed her eyes, fingers drifting over his skin. His muscular thigh was hard beneath her cheek but she loved how it felt, nuzzling against it with a sigh. She heard a faint groan above her and chuckled. Opening her eyes she shifted so she could see his cock as she wrapped her fingers around it. She pumped it gently watching the muscles of his abdomen flex in reaction. Letting go of him she brought her fingers to her mouth. She looked up at him to find his eyes glued to her fingers as she languidly licked them, making sure they were very wet before dragging them down his cock.

He whimpered, “Mistress.” She loved that sound.

“Yes, my slave?” Her innocent face was probably ruined by the smile playing upon her lips.

“Could you...maybe...”

“Could I what?”

“Lick me...please?”

She gave a deep chuckle as she shifted on the couch, getting on her knees. She braced her hands on his thighs and looked at him.

“Kiss me first.” She’d not been kissed enough that day.

He leaned down, cupping her face with both hands as he brought his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply, passionately. She could feel his need and lust in the way his lips and tongue moved on hers. He let her go and she gave him a sultry smile.

“Good boy.”

She got into position, hovering over his cock. She blew gently, feeling the muscles under her hands tense in anticipation. Ducking her head, she ran her tongue from the base to the tip, flicking her tongue over the head. She did it again and again, relishing the whimpers that fell from his lips. Fuck, the sounds he made were enough to get her soaking wet all by themselves. His back stiffened with a groan when she took him into her mouth, her lips sliding up and down his cock. She dug her nails into his thighs, an evil chuckle rumbling in her throat.

“I’m going to start lunch. Don’t fill yourself up on Conor’s cock.” Alex called as he passed by.

She choked, hastily pulling back as she laughed.

“You’re an ass, Alex,” Conor grumbled.

“I know.”

She leaned against the back of the couch, still giggling, as Conor slipped down to sit on the couch properly, still pouting. He was adorable. She moved over to cuddle with him, putting her legs over his lap and her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and held her close.

“I wasn’t going to finish you off anyway.”

“I know. He’s still an ass.”

“Speaking of Alex and ass, you might want to come see this,” James commented.

“What?” She slipped off Conor’s lap and walked towards the kitchen, stopping dead in the doorway.

Alex moved around the room making lunch, still naked, except for a frilly apron tied around his waist. She stared, unable to decide if it was funny or sexy. She went with both as she dissolved into laughter, hanging onto the doorway. Alex ignored her, continuing with his work like nothing was different. She got her laughter under control just as he started plating the meal. She walked into the kitchen behind him and caressed his naked ass with both hands. Slipping her hands under the apron to play with his cock, she kissed his back.

“I approve.” Oh yes, she approved, It was silly but sexy.

“Next time, you’re wearing the apron.”

She let go of him as he turned to face her. “Maybe I will,” she said suggestively, tilting her head up as he bent to kiss her.

“Go sit.” He lightly smacked her ass as she walked away. She tossed a smile over her shoulder at him.

After lunch, they all returned to the living room.

“Do you want to read or watch a movie or…?” James asked.

She thought for a moment. “Movie. Conor, I want you on the couch.” She named a movie and left James to get it set up. She positioned Conor how she wanted him and took off the robe, snuggling in between his legs, her back to his chest. “Cover us up, please,” she said to Alex.

Once everyone was comfortable, James started the movie. For a while she snuggled against Conor, simply enjoying the feel of his body against hers, but despite it being one of her favorite movies, she lost interest.

“Touch me, Conor,” she whispered.

Immediately his hands were on her as if he’d been just waiting for her command. They slid up her body to cup her breasts, fingers kneading. She laid her head back against his shoulder, eyes closed, as he caressed her. His thumbs flicked over her nipples. She gasped in surprise. Despite the fact that all of them did it, she was never ready for it when it happened. One hand stayed, gently pinching and playing with her nipple, while the other slid between her legs. She spread them, letting him explore her, teasing her clit.

“Scoot up. I can’t reach,” he whispered. He helped her move, shifting so she was sitting on his lap.

He resumed what he was doing, now able to side his fingers lower, teasing her entrance. She whined quietly. His lips found her neck, licking and kissing and nibbling as his finger slid inside her.

“Yes.” she moaned.

He added a second finger, working them in and out while his thumb stroked over her clit. Her hips moved with him, trying to take him deeper, whining when she couldn’t. She wanted, needed, more, so much more.

“Enough,” she said gruffly, pushing his hand away. She turned to look into his eyes. “I want your cock.”

His eyes widened at the fierceness in her voice. He twisted, snatching a condom from the side table, scrambling to get it on. As soon as he was ready, she moved, straddling him. It was a tight fit, one knee wedged between him and the couch but she managed. She guided his cock in, a satisfied sigh on her lips as he slid all the way in. Threading her fingers into his hair she pulled his head down, claiming his lips in an intense kiss as she started rocking her hips. His hands splayed across her back, supporting her as she moved. She’d never admit it out loud but Conor’s cock was her favorite. Thick and hard, oh fuck, his cock got so damned hard for her. He filled her perfectly. Of course, the way he obeyed her every command helped.

She dipped her head, finding his throat below where his beard ended, where his collar usually sat, nipping and licking, a never-ending growl rumbling in her throat. He whimpered and whined, his fingers digging into her back. Hips still rocking, she nipped along his collarbones, laving her tongue soothingly over every bite. He had the most edible collarbones she’d ever seen.

“Mistress,” he whined quietly.

“Not yet.” she hissed. “Not until I say you can.”

She felt his cock twitch inside her at her words. She smiled against his skin. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his, riding him in earnest, finding just the right angle. Her nipples rubbed against his chest, every movement sending a jolt of pleasure through her. Her breathing quickened and she moved faster, harder.

“You feel so good inside me, Conor.” she moaned, pressing her lips to his neck.

His hands went to her hips, pushing down as he thrust up into her.

“Oh yes, good boy.”

“Mistress.” he moaned.

His pleading use of her title was what she needed to send her over the edge, shuddering as her orgasm burst over her.

“Now, Conor,” she murmured.

His hands tightened on her hips and he thrust once, twice, three times and groaned, pushing her down hard on his cock as he came. She leaned against him as he fell back against the couch, both of them panting.

She raised her head, looking into his blue eyes. “You are such a good boy.”

He smiled back at her, a hint of pride in his eyes. She pushed herself off of him, falling back onto the couch. She laid there for a moment. She loved riding her boys but damn it was tiring on her muscles.

Supper was all her favorite foods and she sat at the table while it was prepared. There was something very appealing about watching them all move around the kitchen naked. She couldn’t help but giggle every time Alex passed her, his frilly apron fluttering.

She leaned back after they’d finished. “So what’s next?”

“Games?” James asked.

She thought for a moment. “I’d suggest playing strip poker but it would seem I’ve already won,” she said, eying the naked men around the table.

They moved to the living room, still discussing game ideas. No one came up with a decent suggestion and the conversation moved on to other things. Before she knew it, an hour had passed. She looked around the room. Conor and James lounged on the blanket on the floor while she was on the couch, wrapped in her robe.

Alex sat in a chair, ankle resting on his knee, completely naked, yet looking calm and confident, totally in charge of his surroundings. It was absolutely unfair just how gorgeous he was. She was torn. Part of her wanted to fall at his feet, begging him to ravish her. Another part wanted to bring him down, reduce him to a begging, pleading mess beneath her. She couldn’t decide what to do.

He took the decision from her when he met her eyes, looking smug. He stood, almost stalking to where she sat. He held out a hand. She took it, letting him pull her to her feet. His hands caught her face, his eyes boring into hers, full of love and lust, as he bent to kiss her. Oh, that kiss. He poured all of his want and need and lust and desire into that kiss, plundering her mouth until her knees went weak. One arm went around her waist, pulling her firmly against his body. His lips slipped to her neck. She whimpered when he found that spot just below her ear.

It wasn’t fair, what he could do to her. She was strong, in control. She took what she wanted, demanded it. Then Alex touched her, kissed her and she melted in his arms. She hated him, loved him, couldn't get enough of him, all at the same time. He nipped at her throat and her ability to think was lost. His hands went to the belt of her robe, untying it with deliberate motions, his hazel eyes dark with lust. The ends of the belt fell from his hands as they went to her shoulders, pushing her robe back inch by inch, displaying her body to him. The robe slid down her back, tangling at her hands until she shook it loose to pile on the floor behind her.

He bent, taking a nipple into his mouth, worrying it with lips and tongue. She moaned, hands rising to grip his shoulders for dear life, the firm muscles beneath her fingers her only tether to reality. He moved to the other nipple, his hands skimming over her stomach to settle at her hips, warm and strong.

He straightened, catching her lips in a searing kiss as he pushed her back, guiding her to the nearest wall.

He dropped to his knees, nuzzling against her belly. He looked up at her. “You’re so beautiful, sweetheart.” His voice was deep, husky, and sent a thrill straight to her core.

His hands slid down the outside of her hips, over her knees to splay over the insides, hot and calloused against her soft skin. A bit of pressure encouraged her legs to spread. She leaned against the wall, eyes closed as he kissed each thigh repeatedly, moving higher and higher. His face pushed between her legs, tongue darting out to taste her.

“Delicious,” he murmured quietly, so quiet she almost couldn’t hear him, but she did and melted just a little more.

His lips found her clit, his fingers sneaking up to tease her entrance. He could have fucked her right that second. She was dripping wet and so ready for him. It didn’t matter. He was intent on devouring her. She clung to the wall behind her, fingers scrabbling for something, anything, to hold on to. His tongue and lips were everywhere it seemed, his fingers pumping in and out of her body, every stroke brushing her most sensitive spots. She panted, eyes closed, head thrashing back and forth as she keened her pleasure. Her orgasm exploded over her so hard that she saw stars, or maybe that was because her head slammed against the wall. She didn’t know and didn’t care.

His hands went to her hips, holding her up as his tongue lapped at her. If he thought that would dry her, he was sorely mistaken. He seemed to realize this and stopped, getting to his feet. His hands slid to her ass, grabbing and lifting. She wrapped her legs around his hips automatically, His rock hard cock easily found her entrance and pushed inside as he put her back to the wall.

“I’m going to fuck you until you’re screaming my name,” he growled in her ear.

It was trite, corny, so overused but damn, she absolutely believed him. And then he did.

He began slowly, thrusting in and out with long strokes, making sure she felt every inch of his cock. Her arms were around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. He nuzzled and nibbled and licked her neck. Gradually, his hips sped up, pumping into her harder and faster. She thought she was making noises, possibly mews and moans, but she was hardly aware of anything beyond the way their sweat-soaked bodies moved against each other and his cock. Maybe Alex’s cock was her favorite after all.

His face was buried in her neck, his grunts and groans filling her ears. He fucked her even harder, slamming his hips into her, taking everything she had yet giving back even more.

“Alex.” she moaned softly. The pleasure built deep inside her and his name became a chant, growing louder with every thrust. “Alex!” she screamed, her body convulsing as her orgasm hit.

He thrust into her hard, pinning her to the wall, his body shuddering as he came, muttering her name into her neck. She clung to him with the last of her strength, her breath shivering over his shoulder. He stumbled away from the wall, still holding her. Conor was there, taking her nearly limp body from him, while James steadied him, kept him from falling.

She snuggled into Conor’s chest, inhaling his scent. Despite the incredible fucking Alex had just given her, she was tempted to order him to take her to bed. Unfortunately, her body felt like jelly and her mouth no longer seemed to connect to her brain. He carried her to her bedroom and through it into the bathroom while James prodded Alex along behind them.

“Thank god we put such a big shower in here,” James commented as he went inside and turned on the water, activating all of the showerheads. He came back out and guided a still dazed Alex inside, handing him a bar of soap. Turning he helped Conor to put her on her feet, holding her up. Between the two of them, they washed her, then themselves. She let them pass her back and forth. She was more coherent now and her legs felt pretty steady but it was nice having them take care of her.

The water seemed to have brought Alex to his senses as he was slowly washing himself, watching as the other two struggled with her unresisting body. He snorted when she smirked at him over Conor’s shoulder. It occurred to her that maybe she should take control of herself. It was a rare thing to see all of them naked and wet and she should enjoy it while she could. Unfortunately, this realization came a little too late as Conor picked her up and carried her out of the shower. Before she knew it, she was tucked into bed with Alex being shoved into the bed next to her.

James and Conor kissed her goodnight and left. She curled up against Alex, relaxed and sleepy.

“Was it a good present?” Alex asked.

“The best. You all did a good job. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. He kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” She yawned and snuggled in, falling asleep within minutes.


	5. No panties?  How convenient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm heavily into editing my novel and just needed a break. So you get a chapter.

She leaned against the doorway of the Conor Daly Technology Center watching him play Call of Duty. He seemed to be doing pretty well. Not that she had much of a clue what well was but he sounded happy. She was well out of view of the camera and as long as she was quiet, he’d never know she was there. That was fine. Tempting as it was to crawl under his desk and play with his cock, he had an image and reputation to uphold and she’d never endanger that. Sometime in the future, they might test out his capability to keep a straight face and play the game while she sucked his cock, but only when he wasn’t streaming if he agreed. She made a mental note to ask.

She felt arms slip around her waist and a nose nuzzled into her neck. She’d recognize the feel of that nose anywhere and smiled as she wriggled her ass against James’ body. His arms tightened around her for a moment before loosening, his fingers creeping down her thighs, gathering up her skirt.

“What are you doing?” she hissed.

He hushed her, his breath drifting past her ear. She shivered, clamping her lips over the whimper that wanted to escape. His fingers made it to her skin, dancing over her thighs and higher. They stopped and she grinned, knowing just what he’d found, or rather didn’t find.

His low chuckle was pure sensual evil in her ear. “No panties? How convenient.”

Truth was that after she got done watching Conor she had planned to find either Alex or James and seduce him. That James had found her first was just fine with her. She nudged him, intending to lead him away so they didn’t disturb Conor. It was like poking at a wall. He refused to budge.

“Conor’s streaming,” she whispered.

“I know. You’ll just have to be quiet.”

She tried to turn and look at him to scold him into moving but he grabbed her hips, pulling them back towards his body. She grabbed the doorway to keep her balance. One hand stayed on her hip, the other grazing across her skin as it moved between her legs. She stifled another whimper as his finger ran through her folds.

“Already so wet, darling.” His sexy drawl sent a thrill shooting through her body.

His fingers explored her, circling her clit, teasing her entrance. She bit her lip, trying to stay silent, her nails digging into the wood of the doorframe. Her breath exploded from her when he slipped first one and then two fingers inside. She thrust back at him, unable to keep back a tiny whimper. His fingers worked in and out, pleasure blazing through her body.

“Feels good, darling?” He bent over her to speak directly in her ear, fingers still moving. 

She could feel the heat of his body on her back, his lips brushing her skin. She hummed in agreement, afraid she’d moan too loudly if she opened her mouth.

“Do you want my cock?” His voice was low and husky, barely more than a whisper but the words rang loudly in her ear.

Still afraid to speak, she hummed again, pushing back against his fingers, hoping he’d understand. His hands and fingers left her body and she heard the rustling of his clothes, the sound of the zipper on his jeans.

Then his hands were back on her hips, the head of his cock sliding through her folds, rubbing over her clit, prodding at her entrance. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he slid inside her. She wanted to scream at him to hurry up, to fuck her hard, but she couldn’t. She glanced into the room, at Conor, still oblivious to what was going on behind him as he played his game.

James fucked her with long steady strokes. Surely snails fucked faster than this. She wriggled and squirmed, trying to wordlessly encourage him to go faster, harder. It was torment...torture and he knew it. 

He leaned over her again. “The more you squirm, the slower I’ll go, darling.”

She stilled, dropping her head to rest against the doorway. He was killing her. And when this was over she was going to kill him. She focused on the exquisite feel of James’ cock sliding in and out of her. He might have forbidden her to squirm but she had other ways of moving. Concentrating, she tightened her inner muscles when he was fully inside her, releasing as he pulled back. His fingers dug into her hips. He knew what she was doing but she knew he’d never forbid her this. He liked it too much.

He bit off a groan, starting to move a bit faster. She grinned and kept doing it until she could no longer keep up with his speed. By then it didn’t matter, his stifled grunts and groans told her that he’d not hold back now. He bent over her, fingers finding her clit and she gave herself over to the pleasure. No more thinking, no more plotting. Just the feel of James’ cock and fingers. She lifted her head, pressing her mouth against her arm. She breathed hard through her nose, whimpering and growling low in her throat. His hips slammed into her, his cock going deep. His fingers twitched just so over her clit and she came, nearly biting her own arm to keep from crying out. Her body shuddered as wave after wave of bliss racked her. James brought both hands to her hips, gripping hard as he thrust a few more times and followed, hips pressed hard against her, his stifled groan almost too loud.

He bent over her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he panted against her back. She still clung to the doorway, breathing just starting to return to normal. Movement in the room had them both freezing in place.

Conor got up from his desk, taking off his headphones before he turned to face them.

“I could hear you,” he said in a normal tone of voice.

“Conor, your mic,” she exclaimed. She could see the game still open on his screen.

“Muted.” He gave her a look that clearly said he wasn’t that stupid. “More than hearing it, I could smell it.”

She sniffed. Yes, the scent of sex was heavy in the air.

“We’re sorry,” James said, pulling out of her.

She started to straighten but Conor stopped her with a hand on her back. “Luckily, I don’t think anyone else could hear it.” He moved behind her, nudging James out of his way.

She heard his zipper open. “Conor, what are you doing?”

“Taking my turn. Listening to you two has got me horny as hell.” He leaned over her, growling, “This time, you can scream all you like.” He straightened, taking hold of her hips. “Last chance to object.”

Like that was going to happen. She pushed her hips back at him. “Fuck me, Conor.”

“This is gonna be rough. I don’t have much time,” he warned.

That was fine with her. He pushed into her, pulling her hips back as he did. He stayed for a moment, fully buried inside her. His first brutal thrust tore a moan from her lips. She all but wrapped her arms around the doorway, holding on for dear life. As he’d said he would, he fucked her hard and rough and fast. She hardly had time to breathe much less think, sinking into the new waves of pleasure he sent through her already sensitive body. He grunted behind her, gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. He slowed only enough to find her clit, roughly playing with it until she cried out, her body convulsing around his cock. 

“Good,” he grunted, taking hold of her hips again and fucking her hard and fast, pulling her firmly against him as he nearly shouted, coming hard inside her.

He only took a moment to rest before pulling out. He tugged her upright, kissing her with a gentleness that was completely at odds with how he’d fucked her. Holding his jeans up with one hand he hurried to the bathroom, cleaning up in record time. He hurried back to his game, rejoining his friends as if he’d not just fucked her nearly senseless.

Maybe they would give a try to her sucking his cock while he gamed...sooner rather than later.


	6. I don't know about that hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I might be starting to like it. Never mind. I've just seen a video of it. It's something...I dunno what, but it's something. It is long enough to pull so there's that.

Conor lay naked on the bed, his cock, soft for now, nestled among ginger curls. His eyes were closed as he relaxed. She thought that was a pity, that his eyes were closed, not that he was relaxed. She so loved gazing into those gorgeous blue eyes, watching them darken and turn stormy with lust. She climbed onto the bed, curling up near his head. Those blue eyes opened, watching as she got settled.

She ran her fingers through the hair on the top of his head, lifting the strands and letting them fall from her fingers. “I wasn’t sure I liked this mullet-hawk idea, but I think it’s got possibilities.”

“What might those be?” His voice was low and just a little bit growly.

A glance down his body at his stirring cock confirmed what his idea of the possibilities were. He wasn’t wrong but she intended to make him wait for it. Her fingers brushed through the shorter hair along the side of his head and traced over the curve of his ear. His eyes fluttered closed as a soft moan escaped his lips.

She curled around him, the tip of her tongue following the path along his ear that her fingers had just made. “You’ll see.” she breathed, grinning devilishly at the shiver the ran through his body.

She straightened, her fingers returning to his hair. Once more she lifted the strands, letting them fall onto his forehead, the ends nearly in his eyes. He scrunched his face and grumbled wordlessly. She giggled, brushing his hair back, combing through it with her fingers until it was neat and out of his face.

“Roll over.”

“Hmm?” He cracked open an eye to look up at her.

She poked his shoulder. “Roll over,” she repeated.

He huffed but did as she commanded, shifting until he was laying on his stomach, resting his forehead on his folded arms. She sat on his ass, straddling his body. It gave her a lovely view of his back. She leaned forward to drag her fingers from his neck all the way down to his ass. He shivered. She did it again, taking her time, following the contours of his muscles with her fingertips. He moaned.

She moved, sliding up so she was sitting on his lower back, knowing he could feel how wet she was against his skin. 

“Mistress.” he whimpered, muscles tensing. 

“Shh.” she hushed him as she lay on him, her breasts pressing into his back. She brushed his hair to the side, nuzzling and kissing along the back of his neck. He groaned, shifting his hips to find room between him and the bed for his hardening cock.

She chuckled and pushed herself upright. She pushed her fingers into his hair, dragging her nails against his scalp on the way back down, rubbing herself on his body the whole time. She did it a few times, savoring every one of his whimpers and whines.

It was time. She gathered up the hair at the back of his head where it spilled onto his neck. It was just long enough to hold tightly. She tugged gently and leaned closer.

“This is one of the possibilities I was thinking of.” She tugged harder, lifting his head ever so slightly.

“Please, Mistress.” he whimpered.

She slid to lay on the bed beside him, fingers still gripping his hair. She pulled, twisting his head to the side so he was looking at her. “Do you like this?”

“Yes, Mistress.” His eyes were that stormy blue that she loved and he squirmed on the bed.

She moved, tugging steadily on his hair. He scrambled to move with her so that she never pulled too hard. Once he was on his hands and knees, she released his hair, patting him on the top of his head.

“Stay.”

She arranged herself in front of him, taking her time arranging the pillows, “accidentally” brushing a hip or a breast or whatever along his face. Finally, she decided that she was comfortable, leaning against the headboard, legs spread. She leaned forward, grasping his hair, pushing his head down.

“Please me.”

She barely had time to sit back before his face was buried between her legs. He growled as he attacked her, tongue lashing across her clit. Her hand tightened in his hair as he slid a finger inside her. Her grip on him had to be painful as she writhed beneath his mouth but he didn’t seem to care as he added a second finger, pumping them in and out of her. His beard scratched her skin as he licked and sucked on her, seemingly intent on making her come as quick as possible. She could barely breathe as the pleasure surged through her, gasping moans the only sounds she could make.

She pushed his head even closer as she came hard, crying out loudly. He didn’t stop, pushing her through orgasm after orgasm until she was a limp, shuddering mess. Only then did he pull away, sitting back on his heels. Her breathing eventually evened out and she opened her eyes only to find him watching her looking entirely too pleased with himself.

She frowned. She ought to make him wait, torment him for while. Her gaze dropped to his cock, hard and proud and ready. She grumbled. He should wait but damn, she wanted that cock and she wanted it now. For a moment she considered seeking out Alex or James and punishing Conor that way but no, she wanted his cock and only his cock. Hell with it. She could punish him another time. She slid down the bed and beckoned to him.

“Fuck me now.”

He leisurely crawled over her, taking his time, ignoring her growls. Oh yes, he was overdue for a punishment. Pushing her legs up he slowly slid inside her, inch by inch until he filled her completely. He didn’t move until she grabbed his hair, pulling hard.

“You’re pushing your luck.” Her voice was harsh and menacing.

His eyes widened as he realized his error. He began thrusting deep and hard. She kept her hand in his hair, ready to pull if he forgot his place again. He grabbed her hips, shifting until he found just the right angle. She clung to him, her fingers tightening in his hair in pleasure rather than anger. She nuzzled his shoulder, her panting breath washing over his sweaty skin as he fucked her hard. Her focus narrowed to just his cock plunging in and out of her and the scent of him filling her nose. Her body convulsed around him as she came, moaning long and throaty. He followed moments later, shuddering hard, his moan loud in her ear.

He tried to pull away but she held on to him. Naughty as he was, she didn’t want to let him go just yet. There was something about the feel of his body against hers, pushing her into the bed, that she just adored. Finally, she released him, letting her legs fall to the bed. Her hands slid to his cheeks, holding him there as she looked deep into his eyes.

“You were a bad boy tonight.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Mistress.” His eyes lowered in shame but the smile twitching at the corners of his lips gave away his true feelings. 

She was going to have to actually punish him. Damn.

“I’m going to have to punish you.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He still didn’t meet her eyes.

“Look at me.”

He did, slowly raising his eyes to hers.

She let go of his head, pushing lightly on his chest to make him sit up.

“The first part of your punishment is that I want you to think about what you did wrong.”

“I will, Mistress. I promise.”

“I wasn’t finished. You’ll do that thinking tonight, alone in your own bed.”

“Mistress, no.” Shock filled his face.

“Yes. You’re banished from my bed until I tell you otherwise.”

“No, please, Mistress. I’m sorry. I really am. I won’t do it again.”

She got up, careful not to touch him as she did. She walked towards the bathroom. “Your punishment starts now. Go.”

She went to take a shower, planning just how he was going to win his way back into her good graces...and her bed. She smiled. This might actually be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat with me and others in a private setting? Keep up to date on my writing progress. Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP


End file.
